A Truth or A Bet
by Moody1656
Summary: RaiKim Kimiko is mad at Raimundo again. Can a little call with Keiko help, or will Rai have to fix it on his own.Title sucks, but read it anyways.


**A Truth or A Bet**

**An://**

**Moody 1656: Fourth story wow, this calls for a celebration**

**Rai: So sleepy.**

**Kimiko: Do we have to do the disclaimer at this hour?**

**Moody 1656: Yes, or else I'll fall asleep. (Yawns) So just do I'm not in the mood to torture anyone today.**

**Rai: Moody 1656(Yawn) doesn't own…**

**Kimiko: Xiaolin Showdown. So don't…**

**Rai: ask.**

**(Rai fell asleep on the ground and Kimiko put her head on his chest and fell asleep too. Rai put his arm around his waist and they fell asleep together.)**

**Moody 1656: On with the (Yawn) story…(I fell on the floor and fell asleep.)**

**Kimiko's POV**

I was tired, I couldn't hold in my anger anymore! I had to talk to Keiko. I picked up my cell and speed dialed Keiko.

"Moshi-moshi Keiko speaking." I heard her cheery voice ring.

"Hey Keiko, it's Kimiko." I muttered.

"Kimi! What's wrong? Did you have a bad hair day?"

"NO."

"Sprained ankle?"

"No."

"Jack Spicer tried kissing you?"

"Ew no!"

"You had to eat a bug as a dare?"

"No!!! Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm mad."

"At who? Is it Raimundo again?" She asked clearly irritated.

"Yeah, do you wanna hear what happened?"

"Sure."

"Okay it all started..."

**Flashback **(Still Kimiko's POV)

"Kimiko! Kimiko!" I heard Rai call my name so I turned around.

"Hey Rai, what's up?" I asked gazing at is dazzling emerald green eyes.

He started rubbing the back of his neck nervous, "Well I was wondering…um…er… you see…"He started blushing.

I had crossed my arms and said, "Yes?"

"You see there's this festival in Rio, and I was wondering would you possibly…um…like to, like to go with me?" Raimundo stuttered.

"UM…" I was about to answer when Omi ran in screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" he yelled with something crawling through his robes.

"Dude hold on!" Rai said picking Omi by the head. "What's up?"

"SQUIRREL!!!" he yelled as the squirrel popped out of his pant's leg as Clay came in.

"Sorry 'er par'ner, I didn't think that the Fist of Tebigong would of made a crack in the ground leading to the tree." Clay apologized.

"It is okay Clay I forgive you, as long as I get to practice my new Third Arm Sash ice punches on a meat dummy!" Omi yelled running off for steaks, grounded meat, and possibly pork chops.

"No, not the ribs!" We heard Clay yell in the distance.

"That was weird. So, um…Kimiko what do 'ya say." Rai asked again.

'What do I say?' I kept thinking. "Wait why didn't you ask Clay or Omi, and why just me?" I asked confused.

"1: Clay's too boring."

"True."

"2: Omi won't get a single thing."

"Also true."

"And 3: I'm asking you out." At this I saw him blush, and also felt a blush go across my cheeks.

End Flashback 

"Wait, if he asked you out why are you mad at him?" Keiko asked giggling.

"Hold on I'm not done." I told her. "As I was saying, I started blushing and then.."

**Back to Flashback**

"Is this another prank, Rai."

"No, look I'm as serious as Jack is a momma's boy."

"Wow, you are serious." I giggled.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure, Rai! Sounds fun!"

"Cool we can leave tonight at 8:00"

"Cool." I said as he walked off. As soon as he turned a corner to the garden, I started skipping off to my room singing.

"Hello Kimiko." Omi greeted, causing me to stop skipping.

"Hi Omi."

"Why were you skipping around singing?" Omi asked confused.

"Well Omi, I'm happy."

"Oh. Why?"

"Raimundo asked me out."

"But we are always outside training, I don't see why it would make you anymore happy if Raimundo asks you out." Omi said obviously upset with how unfair it sounded to him.

"No Omi, he asked me out on a date." I giggled.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"To a festival in Rio." I said continuing to my room.

"That sounds most fun!" He said catching up with me.

"Mm-hmm."

"what is a festival?" He asked ass I got in my room.

"I'll tell you later. I have to get ready, it's almost 8."

"Ok Kimiko! Have a nice date." With that I shut my curtains.

After a few minutes of digging through my closet I decided to wear a pair of black sleeves, a hot pink tube top with black flower and bamboo designs, black gauchos, and had my hair down with hot pink at the tips and left the rest black. Last I put on a pair of black flip-flops.

As soon as I was done changing I got my PDA, cellphone, the Silver Manta Ray, Star Hanabi, and a small jacket in my backpack. I put my backpack on and headed to the kitchen to find Clay and ask him where Rai was.

"Howdy Kimiko." Clay greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Clay. Have you seen Rai? It's almost 8." I asked, accidentally slipping out the last part.

"Oh yeah, you two have a date tonight!" he chuckled sitting down.

"Yeah, isn't it great?! So have you seen him?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I reckon I last saw him around two hours ago. You know Rai, he's as slippery as a snake dipped in hot butter." He smiled.

"Yeah. Where do you think he is?" I asked.

"How 'bout behind 'ya?" Rai suddenly said behind both me and Clay.

"Hey Rai!"

"Ready to go Kim?" Rai asked holding his hand out to help me up.

"Sur-"

"Not so fast!" Dojo interrupted.

"What is it NOW DOJO?!" Rai yelled at Dojo, who shrunk back.

"Well, first of all what if a Sheng Gong Wu activates?" Dojo asked waving his arms in the air.

"Clay can call me with his new cell phone and tell us. I've got the Silver Manta Ray and my PDA so we can trck you with the tracking device we placed on you.** (From sizing up Omi)" I responded showing him my backpack.**

"Oh, ok. Secondly you have to leave Rio at midnight."

"C'mon Dojo, midnight Have you been watching 'Cinderella' again?" Raimundo joked making me giggle.

"NO! Okay, maybe. Anyways last and most important…bring me something back." Dojo said annoying all of us.

"Fine we'll bring you a yo-yo or something." Rai assured Dojo, starting to with me outside.

Just as we turned around a corner I heard Omi say, "I can not believe this is all happening because of a bet. Oops."

"A BET!!! RAIMUNDO PEDROSA DID YOU ASK ME OUT BECAUSE YOU LOST A BET?!" I asked turning on fire.

"No, Kim it's not like that!" Raimundo said moving his hands in front of him.

"I can't believe you'd be so low!" I yelled at him.

"Kim, lis-" I cut him off with a slap.

"No Raimundo, you listen; I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your date, I'm not you friend anymore either, so from now on you refer to me as Kimiko. Not Kim or Kimi!" Tears started pouring down my eyes while I was talking/yelling.

End Flashback 

"After that I ran to my room. I've been crying for 2 hours and now it's 10:30" I told Keiko.

"That's so sad Kimi."

"I feel horrible."

"that jerk! When are ya gonna kill him?"

"I really want to… but I can't do it." I sighed.

"Oh, yeah Master Fung won't let you." She said disappointed.

"Yeah him, and I can't find it in me to do so either."

"Awwwwww! You're in love!" She squeezed.

"LOVE!!!" I yelled a little too loud and looked outside both ways, it was clear, so I went back inside.

"Yeah, you're in love with Raimundo." She repeated.

"WHAT!!!"

"Geez Kimi, stop yelling." Keiko moaned annoyed.

"Hey Kim…er…Kimiko, can I come in?" Raimundo asked at my 'door'.

"Hold on Keiko, I'll call you later." I said hanging up. Then I turned to him, "Why?"

"We need to talk." He answered taking a step in.

I stopped him from taking another step by placing my hand on his chest. 'Damn he's muscular. Stop thinking that Kimiko!' "why should I talk to you?"

"Please." I looked at his eyes and saw worry, depression, and a hint of anger.

I finally gave in, "Fine." I let my hand drop and I sat on the floor.

"Look," he said sitting next to me. "I didn't lose a bet or anything like what I'm guessing you're thinking. Last night while you were asleep Clay, Omi, and I were playing 'Truth or Dare', I'm only going to tell you what's important though, ok?" He said waiting for a response.

"Ok."

"So it was Clay's turn and he called on me. I had been dared to call truth last time, so I had to say truth. Clay asked me if I like-liked you…" he paused for a moment. I nodded, as if to say continue. "I said yes, but Clay wasn't satisfied so he just kept staring and staring. I finally gave up and said maybe more. Then Omi was all like, 'Why do you not ask her on one of those date things you talk about, Raimundo?', then Clay said 'I bet he's just as weak and scared as the chickens at my Aunt Helen's chicken farm.' So then he made a bet that I couldn't tell you how I felt in one day. So I asked you out today so I could tell you at the festival, but then Omi was stupid enough to—" I cut Rai off again. Not with my hand slapping him, but with my lips kissing him.

"I love you too, Rai." I told him after I finished kissing him, then I kissed him again.

**Moody 1656: I love happy endings.**

**Dojo: Me too, I knew they'd end up together.**

**Rai: Yay, my rep is back. I'm a girl charmer and I'm not a jerk.**

**Kimiko: The girl charmer part no, but the not being a jerk part yes.**

**Clay: Review people.**


End file.
